


Too Much

by FanGirlFreak16



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just a lil spice, M/M, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Sensory Overload, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy talks, Spooning, Twenty-Something Hugo, Twenty-Something Varian (Disney), but nothing happens, it's a lil spicy in the beginning, may be triggering, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlFreak16/pseuds/FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Hugo hated formal dances.No, hate was an understatement.Hugo despised formal dances.
Relationships: Hugo & Rapunzel (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Varian and Rapunzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of this ship. This fic was heavily inspired by some lovely people on discord. I have never personally had a bought of sensory overload and tried my hardest to write it according to others' accounts. If I have misrepresented, I am terribly sorry. As stated in the tags, there's a little spice at the beginning, but there is no smut. I hope you enjoy!

Hugo hated formal dances.

No, hate was an understatement. Hugo _despised_ formal dances.

If the amount of noble snobs wasn't enough to seal the deal of his distaste for balls, the stifling formal attire and blaring of orchestral music did just the trick to getting Hugo's nerves completely shot. The only reason Hugo was even attending the wretched dance was because of a certain buck toothed boy that stood next to him. It was safe to say that Varian had Hugo wrapped around his little finger and could get the latter to do just about anything he desired.

Hence the stifling suit and showing up to the ball in the first place.

"Seriously," Hugo groaned into Varian's ear, "why did we have to come here? I can think of _loads_ of other things we could be doing." Hugo gave Varian an eyebrow wiggle, eliciting Hugo's targeted reaction of Varian's cheeks and ears burning from the insinuation.

"Oh shut it, glasses," Varian grumbled as he nudged his shoulder against Hugo. "We're here because Rapunzel needs us here. We're part of the royal faculty."

"You're part of the royal faculty." Hugo interjected as they made their way through the crowd and up to where Rapunzel was standing.

Varian rolled his eyes. "So are you," He stated. "Helping maintain the eternal library, teach others about the wonders of alchemy, and relieve my load as royal engineer all make you an honorary royal faculty member. Therefore, it's required you attend the ball." Varian explained as he ran a frustrated hand through his slicked back hair. As much as Hugo preferred Varian's messy hair to the neat, slicked back style Varian was sporting, he had to admit that it was nice to see once in a while. He also felt quite blessed to be able to see Varian in his dark blue suit with his white undershirt peeking out behind the suit jacket. Hugo had found it particularly endearing when Varian had troubles with his bow tie so many hours ago. If Hugo helped him put it on, it was agreed upon to never be uttered to another living soul that the great and powerful Varian, who had nearly overthrown a kingdom single handedly, was bested by a bow tie. Varian had kept his signature lab gloves on, much to the rest of the royal faculty's irritation, and replaced his lab boots for a nicer pair of black dress boots.

If the faint green flower that was pinned to his jacket was Hugo's doing, it wasn't mentioned.

Despite his infatuation with the shorter boy, Hugo continued to grumble. "I don't see why she needs me here."

With a sigh, Varian quickly whipped Hugo around to face him, rather than being planted at his side. To anyone else, it appeared that Varian was simply speaking to the boy, perhaps to give directions.

This was simply not the case.

"Look," Varian said in that tired tone of voice that Hugo craved, "if you behave and actually do what's asked of you...maybe we can do some of the things you so desperately want to be doing right now later on." He punctuated his sentence with a bite of his bottom lip, a gesture that Varian knew did wonders for the taller alchemist.

As expected, Hugo nodded vigorously. "Anything that's asked of me, I will most certainly get accomplished." He reiterated.

Varian gave Hugo a smile that Hugo could only describe as seductive. "That's what I like to hear," Among the loud chattering of the nobles and faculty members that surrounded the two came the sound of a rather loud clang. Though this sound wasn't uncommon to the newer addition to the castle (even though he supposed nearly a year of living there could hardly be considered new), it was still a dreaded sound that Hugo couldn't stand. Any and all loud noises were unwelcome by the green clad alchemist, and this gong of an alarm was no exception. "We need to get going." Varian stated, grabbing Hugo by the wrist and taking off in the general direction of Rapunzel.

The sudden touch was...unwanted by Hugo if he was honest with himself, however for the time being he bit his lip and held down his complaints. It was going to be...not necessarily a good night, but a better one than typical if he stuck to Varian's guidelines. So Hugo allowed himself to be dragged around like a rag doll per the actions of his blue clad boyfriend. When the two finally stopped in front of Rapunzel, Hugo felt the need to catch his breath. His black gloved hands immediately found their way to rest on his khaki clad knees. He would have gone for a suit style, however Varian had _insisted_ that he wear khakis with an olive green button up suit jacket that had golden colored buttons. There wasn't a way in the world that could allow Hugo to tell his enthusiastic boyfriend no.

He recomposed himself in record time, black dress shoes making their way ever so slightly closer to the princess. As much as Hugo had grown to love Rapunzel, especially with their similarities with manipulative mothers, she was too eccentric for his liking. Not that he would change a thing about her, but she had the tendency to be overly touchy when it wasn't wanted.

This was one of those times.

"Oh my goodness, you guys!" She exclaimed as she brought them both into a bone crushing hug. It took everything within Hugo to not yelp and push her away. "You both look fantastic!"

"R-Right back at ya, Raps!" Varian wheezed out as the air was ripped from his lungs due to the intensity of Rapunzel's hug. Hugo was more than relieved when Rapunzel let them go only to start rambling on about how well they looked. True to Varian's words, Rapunzel looked astonishing. Her brown bob was done like typical, but now her head was clad with her tiara. Her purple dress was much more extravagant than Hugo was used to seeing her in. This one framed the top portion of her body to a T while the waist down bobbed out into a bell shape. White fringes made their way down her midsection before branching out midway of the bell and moving to circle the hem of her dress, and- by golly the woman was wearing _shoes_!

Within his daze, Hugo had only been able to catch one sentence that Rapunzel uttered to Varian. "You both will look so ravishing on your wedding!" This brought Hugo's thoughts to a screeching halt, his breath of oxygen immediately turning into a choking fit.

"Marriage?" Varian had exclaimed in question. Neither had proposed yet. And while it was an action that Hugo thought avidly about, it was never something the two had really talked about. The two had been dating for what? Two years? Hugo wasn't sure what time would be a good time to talk about marriage. He certainly didn't have any experience on the matter.

Rapunzel went on to speak more, but her words were abruptly cut off by rather loud orchestral music. Her eyes suddenly gleamed really bright as she took Varian's hands into her own. "Oo, the dances are starting! C'mon!" She exclaimed as she began to whirl Varian up and away from Hugo's sight against Varian's distorted "Wait!"

Hugo chuckled slightly before he was suddenly brought back to the harsh reality that was this cursed ball.

Right...did he mention that he loathed these formal dances?

To make matters worse, his one source of sanity had just been whisked away by the princess. Absolutely perfect.

Hugo would have been fine on his own, staying as far away from nobles as possible and conversing with other Coronian royal staff, if it wasn't for the dreadful music. His distaste for the music wasn't to be mixed up with an actual hate for the song. It was one he had heard time and time again from his many jobs of sneaking into formal dances, and it was honestly one he rather liked. However, his distaste came from the volume.

The music was much too loud.

Which was fine! He was an alchemist! He always carried around an extra pair of...

An extra pair of...

He cursed under his breath as he felt up and down his body in every place that held a pocket before digging his nails into the palms of his hands.

Right.

His earplugs were left with his alchemy bag back in his and Varian's shared bedroom, per the request of the other members of the royal staff. Fantastic. He couldn't even exit the ballroom seeing as how there was a guard at every door, and faculty members weren't supposed to leave the vicinity.

It was then that Hugo was bumped into by a lady who was being twirled by a very well dressed man. If Hugo wasn't on the verge of a nauseating headache, he would have yelled at the man to watch where he was going. He was getting rather frustrated, and being in a crowded room wasn't doing him any favors.

That was when he realized the loud music wasn't the only problem.

There were people. Loads of people-maybe fifty to eighty-all crowded into the one ballroom. He was but a single person in the vast sea of others, a vast sea of so many _colors,_ and he could hardly see a single person he recognized.

It all started to feel too much. The loud noises, the overcrowding sensation the people were causing, and the vibrancy of the colors were all too much for Hugo to take in at once. He could feel the familiar sense of anxiety building up in his chest, ready to explode out at any moment. He wasn't sure if he should cover his ears or eyes, but what he did know was that he needed to stop the input of at least one of these senses, and he needed it _now._

His eyes darted quickly about the room, looking for a spot that seemed to be least occupied. Unfortunately for Hugo, most seemed to be in use as people danced, chatted, and ate. He decided on one of the four corners of the room that had maybe at least eight feet between him and others that passed by. Once he had made his way over there, barely using proper manners to others such as "excuse me", he immediately covered his ears and shut his eyes. He figured he probably looked stupid, but he also knew that no one in their right mind would want to speak to him anyway. What would nobility have with an ex-street rat who was living in the lap of luxury for the sole reason that his boyfriend was part of the royal staff?

As time went on, the sounds only sounded louder, and the lights and colors ever brighter. The capacity of people never dwindled, and Hugo swore that every time his eyes opened there were more people than before. The hold of his hands over his ears only got tighter, his piercings digging into his skin, and his eyes were held shut with more force than before. _Make it stop,_ he thought with frustrated misery. _Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it-_

"Hugo?" The voice of the person who uttered his name would have been music to his ears in any other situation. However, at that moment in time, his voice only contributed to a vast sea of excruciating noise.

"Hey, Goggles." Hugo managed to say through bared teeth, his hands still clasped tightly over his ears and eyes shut tightly. _Make it stop. Stars, make it stop!_

"Hugh, are you ok? You don't look well. Are you ill?" His voice spoke with such concern laced in between each letter uttered. Hugo was terrified he was going to snap at the one person he felt could help him the most due to the pent up irritation at the whole over-stimulation and inability to cope properly with it.

"'M fine," He ground out. "Go on and have fun. Looked like you had fun dancing with Rapunzel."

"I know better than that. C'mon talk to me. Hugo, what's-" Hugo felt a gentle grip of a hand clasp onto his shoulder, and though he knew it was meant to comfort him, it did anything but. With frustrated tears welling in his eyes, Hugo flinched back violently, hitting his back against the cornered wall, catching a glimpse of the taken aback Varian that stood in front of him. He couldn't stop the words that fell from his mouth with such a tone of frustration, but stars, he wished he could have. He didn't mean for the recipient of his outburst to be the one who he loved so passionately.

"Don't touch me!" The words were yelled so loud that for a moment, Hugo believed he had spoken above the ongoing orchestra. That wasn't the case however, as he watched couples continue to dance as if his bellowed words hadn't happened. The blue-clad boy in front of him, although, looked shocked and slightly hurt.

That was until a look of realization seemed to melt onto the younger boy's face.

"Hey," He spoke gently, "let's get you out of here, yeah? Let's go back to our room."

Hugo wanted to protest and remind Varian that they weren't able to just ditch out on the ball that had barely been going on for an hour, but the other portion of him knew that he wasn't going to last another minute in that forsaken ball room. He simply nodded and followed Varian to the nearest door where a guard stood. Hugo barely heard the conversation that was held between his boyfriend and the guard. All he knew was that the door was eventually open and Varian and him were shuffling their way to their shared bedroom.

Once the two were far enough from the ball room, Hugo let his hands fall from over his ears down to hugging his opposite arms, eyes still downcast to the floor as he attempted to move through the hall without bumping into anything.

The small journey to their room was quiet, which Hugo made a mental note to thank Varian for later. The moment Varian and Hugo walked through the door, Hugo was hit with the welcoming sense of darkness. The sun outside the window had long since set and only left room for a full moon to peek through the curtains of the window, and the lights to their room were completely dimmed. The change in scenery was greatly appreciated, and if Hugo didn't all but collapse onto the bed, he wasn't sure what he did.

The silence the room had to offer, the dimness accompanied with it, and the cool sheets on his bed did wonders for his once over stimulated body, and he felt nothing but relief when the feelings of over stimulation began to subside. At some point, the face of a distressed looking Ruddiger entered Hugo's field of vision, but Hugo found himself too tired to push the raccoon away. There was a slight dip in the bed along with the sound of a gentle creak.

"Is Ruddiger ok by you, or do you want me to move him?" Came the soft spoken voice of Hugo's boyfriend.

Hugo hummed in acknowledgement of Varian's words and continued to gaze up into the eyes of Ruddiger. From the lack of lighting, the raccoon simply looked like a blackened silhouette, but Hugo could make out the look of worry on the animal's face. As much as he wanted him out of his face, he couldn't help but feel the need to keep him close. "Move him to the side." Came Hugo's tired voice. Almost immediately, Ruddiger left his field of vision and was placed to his right side.

It took a bit, but after a while, Hugo was only left with the side effect of pure exhaustion. Varian made his way ever so slightly closer. "May I lie next to you?"

This would have been Hugo's opportunity to crack a joke, and in a normal setting he would have. However, now was a time he only craved sleep. He simply nodded and shuffled ever so slightly to the right so Varian could occupy the left side of the bed. Hugo felt the bed dip further down next to him, signifying the presence of his boyfriend. Longing for his boyfriend's touch yet again, Hugo gave Varian a look that he knew the younger boy couldn't say no to. "Hey, babe?" He said with slightly slurred speech.

Varian looked over to the tall blonde, eyes immediately filled with adoration and slight worry. "What's wrong, love?" Of course Varian would think something was wrong. It was in his mother hen like nature.

With the faintest pout, Hugo spoke. "Can I be little spoon tonight?"

It was clear to Hugo that that was not what Varian expected to hear. Soon, however, Hugo heard the faintest snort. "Of course," Varian started to move to get in position but stopped halfway. "It might be best if we take these off first, though," He said before slipping Hugo's glasses off of his face and reaching over the blonde to place them on the bedside table. "And this." Varian gently took Hugo's hair tie out, discarding it by Hugo's glasses.

Hugo rolled over onto his left side, Varian moving to drape an arm over his boyfriend's midsection, and placed the other arm underneath Hugo's head. Varian curled his knees up into the crook of Hugo's, face moving to bury itself in Hugo's long hair. The two lied there, drinking in the presence of one another. Varian, every now and again, placed gentle kisses to the back of Hugo's head. Hugo let out a content hum as Varian's fingers began to weave themselves in and out of his hair. Hugo absolutely loved it when Varian played with his hair. He wasn't quite sure what was so calming about the sensation of the smaller boy working his steady fingers through the blonde strands, but whatever the reason, Hugo _loved_ it. Maybe it was the sensation of tension relieving itself from Hugo's skull, or maybe it was simply the feeling of Varian working his rough yet gentle hands ever so gingerly through his long hair.

Or maybe it was just because it was _Varian._

Hugo let out a content sigh, the feeling of fur brushing up to his hand. When he peeked an eye open, he saw a rather blurry looking image of Ruddiger. Whether or not the look of distress had melted from the poor animal's face, Hugo couldn't tell. Hugo reached a tired hand out to stroke the animal, which Ruddiger leaned into gratefully.

Yes.

It was moments like this where Hugo was grateful to be have what he wanted so many years ago.

A family.

"Hugo, love?" Came the soft voice of Varian.

Hugo gave a lazy hum of acknowledgement, his vision going dim as his eyelids began to droop. He'd be asleep soon, he knew. He always was exhausted after such boughts of over stimulation.

"Wanna tell me what happened? Did anything happen?" Varian's grip around Hugo's midsection got tighter as he pulled Hugo closer, his face still buried in Hugo's hair. Hugo could feel the breath of Varian's words on the back of his neck, and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't comforting in some kind of way. Hugo gave a hum of denial. "What made you go into sensory overload then, Hugh?"

"Too loud," Hugo mumbled out, eyes continuing to droop. "Always hated...loud sounds. Perpetual or not. And..." Hugo felt himself nod off ever so slightly. He shook his head, however and continued on, "t-too many people. Bright lights. Too much." Hugo managed to slur out, the feeling of Varian's fingers in his hair only adding onto his drowsiness.

Hugo could feel Varian nod against the back of his head. "Noted." His voice was low, trying to keep quiet. Typically, that voice would drive Hugo wild, but at the moment, he only craved to watch the back of his eyelids for the next eight hours or so. However, it was then that Hugo remembered his tiny outburst towards Varian.

"Goggles?"

"Hm?" Varian hummed out, fingers still entangled in Hugo's hair.

"'M sorry for snappin' atchya."

Varian shook his head in denial. "Don't be, love. You weren't feeling ok. I shouldn't have made you go to the ball. I'll make sure Rapunzel knows we won't be attending them anymore."

Hugo let out a small chuckle. "What...what bout for our...wedding?"

Varian slightly tensed, but Hugo didn't care. He was completely out of it at this point, lost to a haze of exhaustion. "Do you...do you _want_ to get married?"

The question came as a slight shock to Hugo. He had meant for his comment to be a joke, a slight continuation from Rapunzel's comment, if you will. He didn't expect Varian to reply with such seriousness and sincerity in his voice. "Well..." Came Hugo's quiet voice, "I've...I've thought about it. Marriage used to not appeal to me before, but...I think if it was with you...I wouldn't mind at all. Not today, and not tomorrow, but...one day, I think I'd like to marry you." Was Hugo's tired reply.

Hugo could feel Varian's chest convulse with quiet laughter, his face burying deeper into Hugo's hair. "Yeah," Varian's quiet voice had an underlying thrilled tone to it, "me, too. I think I'd like to marry you one day as well."

To anyone else, this would have been an exhilarating notion. To know that your one true love could see a marriage with you in their future. And while he was, Hugo couldn't hold his eyelids open for any longer. "I...love you...Varian." Came his breathy voice as the world drifted into nothing, and the only world he knew contained dreams of the boy he lied next to.

Varian chuckled. "I love you, too, Hugo."

If within the next two months or so Varian went shopping for a ring, Hugo didn't know about it.


End file.
